Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communications content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communications with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include, without limitation, third generation partnership project (3GPP) technologies (e.g., third generation technology (3G), fourth generation technology (4G) or long term evolution (LTE), and fifth generation technology (5G)), millimeter wave (mmW) technology (extremely high frequency (EHF)), Bluetooth technology, and Wi-Fi technology. In a millimeter wave (mmW) system, multiple antennas are used for beamforming (e.g., in the range of 30 gigahertz (GHz), 60 GHz, etc.).
In a communications system, a transmitter may process (e.g., encode and modulate) data. The transmitter may further condition (e.g., convert to analog, filter, frequency up-convert to radio frequency (RF), and amplify) the data to generate an output RF signal. The transmitter may then transmit the output RF signal via a communications channel to a receiver. The receiver may receive the transmitted RF signal and perform the complementary processing on the received RF signal. The receiver may condition (e.g., amplify, frequency down-convert to baseband, filter, and digitize) the received RF signal to obtain input samples. The receiver may further process (e.g., demodulate and decode) the input samples to recover the transmitted data.